1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a window film and a display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display and the like, includes a window film on its outermost side. The window film serves to protect the screen of the display and to protect the display from external impact. Glass substrates have been used as the window film. However, glass substrates are heavy and cannot be applied to a flexible display, despite their good hardness properties. Recently, instead of such glass substrates as the window film, research has been conducted into the development of plastic films, which can be folded and unfolded, can be bent, have elasticity enabling restoration to their original shape even after being bent, and can be rolled up.